The present invention relates to temperature control circuits, and more particularly, to a microprocessor-based temperature control circuit that can be used with a low voltage power supply such as a thermopile.
A typical low voltage power supply is disclosed in Bohan, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,734,658. This type of power supply contains an oscillator circuit for stepping-up a very low voltage supplied by a thermoelectric generator means or thermopile. The voltage output from the oscillator circuit can be rectified and regulated for use in energizing very low power solid state temperature control components.
However, this type of power supply circuit has limited output current capability, and therefore, is unable to power a microprocessor-based temperature control circuit. It is desirable to use a microprocessor in a temperature control system in order to acquire more accurate temperature readings and a more rapid response to a temperature change.
Accordingly, there is a need for a temperature control circuit that incorporates a microprocessor, yet can be powered by a low voltage source such as a thermopile.